Obscure
by shiroiruki
Summary: His silent treatment leads her to commit a mistake while attempting to foster a bond; it is entirely more than just that of siblings.


"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us."  
>-Helen Keller<p>

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and Bleach related characters such as Byakuya and Rukia are owned by Tite Kubo

**Rating**: (slight angst)

* * *

><p>In a place serving as a solace to all that that had been on his mind, her mere presence now, troubled him. She sat beside him, joined him uninvited in watching the petals dance in the night sky, twirling with the wind in their silent melody.<p>

_Their _silent melody.

She was used to such treatment, the unaffirmed feelings between them, the "siblings bond" that everyone assumed they simply shared. It shouldn't be startling to feel the warmth of his sister's fingers on his own; a comforting gesture to ease the awkward silence that always seemed to engulf them whenever they were left alone. And she shouldn't feel oddly pleased when his eyes widened in shock, yet attempted to appear unfazed - Rukia simply knew better.

She had learnt to read him where words failed to reach them both.

There was a slight flicker in his eyes that happened for a mere fleeting moment but she caught them: _wants_. He silently prayed his eyes didn't betray him, but oh how they did. She almost laughed in disbelief; it had always been the usual apathetic expression, the curt dismissal each time she was done talking - never _that_.

He knew she was mocking him.

His fingers began to twitch helplessly as his defence began to crumble, threatened by how she tightened her grip softly in reassurance. For moment like this, the way her name was called should be anything but a strained pleading whisper. To imagine him losing control now was ridiculous but not impossible. Not when she had manipulated his silence to her advantage while he, had nothing on her but his imposing authority. He was staring at her in the eye now, hoping to intimidate her into forgetting what she had seen. His fear barely frightened her.

"You don't have to put up a front before me, nii-sama..." She tried to convince, but he was prideful and wary. For words that had managed to wound him, he used anger and ignorance to soothe the hurt.

"It's cold, you should return to your room now."

Fate must have played its part to have her adopted into the clan - Rukia was as stubborn as he was and he wondered if, perhaps, this was the only affinity they could ever have as siblings. With what he had placed between them, hoping it would be sufficient to deter any emotional attachment he might have for her, it was inevitable to have the poor girl confused over the lack of communication between them, after all he had never once asserted his role as a brother over her, choosing to place trust in her to understand the invisible wall separating them.

The trust would have kept her in place if his weakness wasn't there for her to exploit. If his silence had kept them apart, then she would ensure it wouldn't anymore. Thoughtlessly she leaned up and crushed her lips against his own, and his eyes widened once more, painfully unaware of how his body stiffened. Yet his mind was still able to process how she didn't even hesitate.

Had his control been lost entirely? She had always been mindful of him, there wasn't a moment where she would behave so recklessly. It puzzled and frustrated him; the need to set everything right again unleashing a frightening urge for hurt. This time he initiated the touch, his fingers curling around her wrist, and it was her turn to be afraid. An apology slipped from her lips, a useless word to stop him from yanking her onto her feet.

She tried to avoid his eye. It was always easier to not suffer his glare when words alone could probably make her ears bleed.

"What were you trying to do, Rukia? That is uncalled for."

Certainly he saw the strong importance to reinforce what's left of the siblings bond. If his silent treatment had misled her then, surely, pain should be able to demand some sense back in her. Rukia had always respected him and for her to challenge him now, the way she gritted her teeth, her angry eyes daring him to carry on; it said something about his control slipping.

_Daring._

There was no point in doing so, he was never one to take on a dare.

And when he was about to let go of her, she wrestled the final control out of him by tugging on the sash that was keeping her robe together. If a touch had him trembling and a kiss had him oblivious...

"What —"

His conscience was snatched ruthlessly - by the devil, the moment he lay eyes on the pale smooth skin of her body. It was so strange how the bond they have did so little in preventing these shameless acts, even stranger to discover how horrified he was to know his conscience still existed when it sneered at the way his breathing turned shallow with each detail his eyes ardently unveiled to him.

The lack of words obviously didn't deter her. But she was naive to think she had seized control from him; the head of the Kuchiki wouldn't be giving in just so easily.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Rukia. Your presumptuous behavior - I will only tolerate this time. You should know your place, so please don't disgrace yourself... any further."

The overwhelming silence enveloped them once more.

No need for further words.

Where words had failed, time would mend. All they needed was a strong will to wait out this obscure mist - to clear.

* * *

><p>Note: This is an experimental one shot for Byaruki. (My first piece of writing after going on a hiatus for so long...)<p>

Reviews/constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
